Soul ponis
by haruhichan27
Summary: Luego de la aparición de unos seres extraños en Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas deberan ayudar a los nuevos para volver a su hogar (mal summary ;-;)
1. Encuentro 1º parte

Soul ponis:

Antes que nada aclaro que My Little pony es propiedad de Lauren Faust y Soul Eater es propiedad de Atsushi Okubo, yo solo hice el fanfic n_n, para aclarar, primero ¡TWILIGHT NO SERA PRINCESA EN ESTE FANFIC!, segundo;

_Letra cursiva_: pensamientos del personaje.

N/A: notas de la autora.

*cualquier cosa que este entre asteriscos*: lo que ocurre mientras un personaje habla.

Ahora si, lean y disfruten n.n.

_Un problema, nuevos amigos, viejos conocidos y un mundo que salvar ¿servirá la fuerza bruta o el poder de la amistad?_

Capitulo 1: encuentro (primera parte).

*General POV*

Se ponía oscuro el día, no era por tormenta ni nada, sino que Twilight y Spike habían ido al bosque Everfree para pedirle unas hierbas a Zecora, debido a que la enfermera de Ponyville se los encargo. Spike le seguía teniendo miedo al bosque Everfree después del ataque de los lobos de leña, trataba de olvidarlo y/o superarlo, pero en vez de disminuir, su miedo crecía.

-Twilight, ¿en serio crees que fue buena idea traerme aquí?- le pregunto por milésima vez el pequeño dragón a la vez que Twilight rodaba los ojos-. Es que… no sé, se puede aparecer una manticora, o un lobo o… ¡un tiburosogarto!- (N/A: es una mezcla de tiburón, oso y lagarto, me inspire en Gumball).

- Spike, sigo sin creerme que aun tengas miedo de este lugar, yo estoy orgullosa de que hayas derrotado a los lobos de leña y al King Sombra-. Le calmo Twilight a la vez que su compañero dibujaba una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro-.

-Gracias Twilight, yo… *escucha unos gritos*, espera, ¿escuchaste eso?-.

-Debió haber sido un enjambre de mosquitos o algo asi *escucha un sonido de caída bastante fuerte*… ok… eso no sonó como un enjambre de mosquitos-.

-Creo que lo mejor será irnos a casa-.

-O mejor vamos a ver que fue eso-.

-Espérame tantito, ¿y Zecora?, ¿no íbamos a pedirle la hierba?-.

-En otro momento Spike, ella entenderá-.

- sigh, odio cuando haces eso *empieza a correr junto a Twilight*-.

Luego de un rato de corrida, los dos llegaron al lugar donde escucharon el ruido y quedaron boquiabiertos ante lo que estaba frente a ellos; 8 seres extraños tirados en el piso, seguían vivos, pero inconscientes.

-Twilight ¿qué diantres son?- pregunto Spike sorprendido ante lo que tenía en frente.

-Según mis estudios, estos seres se llaman "humanos", son como monos, pero con menos pelo y con bastante ropa- le respondió Twilight haciendo memoria de sus estudios en Canterlot, acto seguido saco una libreta y una pluma de quien sabe dónde y anoto las apariencias físicas de esos humanos.

-¿Qué haces?-.

-¿Qué no es obvio?, anoto como se ven, para luego escribir un libro sobre mi investigación y/o experiencia con ellos n_n-.

-…-

-¿Qué?-.

-Nada, nada jeje, pero ¿Qué hacemos con ellos?-.

-Por el momento, llevarlos al hospital, no podemos dejarlos aquí, sabes lo peligroso que es el bosque Everfree, además ellos están inconscientes, y eso más criaturas peligrosas igual, nada bueno-.

-Creo que tienes razón Twilight-. Termino de decir Spike, acto seguido Twilight uso su magia para teletransportarlos a ella, Spike y a los humanos hacia el hospital de Ponyville.

*En Ponyville*

-¿Cree poder encargarse de ellos hasta que despierten?-. Pregunto Twilight al doctor mientras este con su magia los colocaba en camas de hospital.

-No te preocupes, nos encargaremos-, le respondió el doctor, luego recordó algo y se rio bajamente- esto me recuerda cuando tu amiga Rainbow Dash se lastimo el ala e hizo ese drama para llevarse el libro de Daring Do-.

Twilight recordó todo lo que le ocurrió a Rainbow esa vez y también se rio un poco. Luego de eso, se despidió del doctor para ir avisarle a sus amigas del hecho ocurrido, no sin antes decirle al doctor –Gracias por la ayuda-.

Twilight y su ayudante caminaron un poco, buscando a las demás, se acordaron que se juntarían en Sugar Cube Corner a las 3:00 pm. para tomar una malteada o un helado. Twilight vio la hora en el reloj que se encontraba en el centro del pueblo; eran las 3:25 pm., así que ella coloco a Spike en su lomo y fue con un galope medio rápido hacia Sugar Cube Corner. Llegaron en un par de minutos, por suerte; Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack y Pinkie seguían ahí.

-Chicas, tengo algo que contarles-. Les dijo Twilight apenas entró.

-¿Qué es?, ¿una sorpresa?, ¿un regalo?, ¿un regalo sorpresa?, ¿una fiesta con regalos sorpresa?, ¿por qué no nos cuentas Twilight? ¡¿Por qué no nos dices?!-. Le dijo interactivamente Pinkie saltando alrededor de su amiga.

-Deja que hable, Pinkie-. Le dice Applejack al tiempo que le pasa una malteada a Twilight para ver si así recuperaba el aliento, cosa que funciono.

-Gracias, bueno, lo que pasa es que, encontré a unos humanos en el bosque Everfree, totalmente inconscientes, ahora están en el hospital-, les dijo Twilight tratando de disimular su entusiasmo por ser quizá la primera pony en descubrir humanos- nada importante-.

Luego se esa breve explicación, todas quedaron con los ojos como platos, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rarity y Applejack estaban boquiabiertas y a Rainbow se le cayó su vaso con todo y malteada.

-A ver, a ver, a ver, ¿Cómo que nada importante?, Twilight, eso es lo más increíble que e escuchado, aparte de otras cosas claro-. Le menciono Rainbow totalmente emocionada y volando por el lugar (sin romper nada, claro), al poco tiempo se le sumo Pinkie saltando debajo de ella.

-¿Dónde dijiste que están?, ya quiero conocerlos y otra pregunta ¿Cuántos humanos son en total?-. Pregunto Pinkie mientras seguía saltando.

-Pinkie Pie, Twilight ya dijo que están en el hospital, inconscientes-.

-Oh, es verdad *risita de niña pequeña*-.

Twilight suspiro ante la "actividad normal" de Pinkie y dijo –Son 8 en total, 3 machos y 5 hembras (N/A: mi conclusión de que _cierto_ personaje es hombre se fue al carajo) y bien ¿Quién viene conmigo?-.

-YO!- dijeron todas a la vez para luego dejar las mesas vacías y acompañar a Twilight al hospital.

Cuando llegaron, justo se encontraba el doctor en la entrada, como esperándola. Al divisarla a ella y a las demás, les dijo- Tengo noticias-.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Twilight- ¿_será que despertaron?_-.

- Según los análisis (N/A: no me pregunten cómo), despertaran mañana temprano-.

-Doctor, eso es maravilloso-.

-Si, si, si, si ¿podemos ver cómo están?- dijeron Rainbow y Pinkie poniendo cara de cachorro para que el doctor les dijera que si.

-Seguro, están en la sala 7 del pasillo de adelante- le respondió el doctor a la vez que les señalaba el pasillo por el cual debían ir.

-Gracias- dijeron todas a la vez mientras entraban al hospital para buscar la sala 7.

Eso es todo por ahora, según el Word supere las 1000 palabras ¡YAY~!, bueno, en la próxima parte estara el resto (créanme, es mejor hacer 90 caps. cortos que 10 largos), bueno, adiós y hasta la próxima XD.


	2. Encuentro 2º parte

Soul ponis:

Wazaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?, tiempo sin verlos, ok no…, bueno, aquí les traigo el 2 capitulo de mi historia ewe, en fin, disfruten :3.

Capitulo 2: Encuentro 2º parte

*Hospital de Ponyville, Sala 7*

-Bueno chicas, llegamos- menciono Twilight al entrar a la sala donde se encontraban los humanos.

-Dios mío, soooon… ¡MÁS GENIALES DE LO QUE CREI!- exclamo Pinkie al entrar a la sala y poder ver humanos con sus propios ojos. No se dio cuenta de que Rarity giraba su pezuña alrededor de su oído (N/A: así diciendo que está loca).

Todas empezaron a ver cómo eran, primero vieron a las hembras y luego a los machos. La primera tenía el pelo color rubio ceniza sujeto en dos coletas, tez blanca y por lo que pudieron ver, llevaba falda escocesa y algo así como una especie de sweater amarillo pálido (N/A: ok, no me acuerdo del todo y no tenía ganas de investigar, flojera XD). La segunda parecía ser una ninja, debido al atuendo que tenía, su pelo era de color negro tomado en una larga cola de caballo (saben lo que digo e_e). Las númer parecían ser gemelas, tenían unas pocas diferencias, una de ellas tenía pelo largo y de un amarillo medio oscuro, mientras que la menor tenia pelo corto y de un tono más claro y esta parecía estar ruborizada o algo por el estilo (según Rarity y Fluttershy), también traían trajes como de vaqueras y la ultima lucía un vestido negro con algunos detalles blancos, bastante pálida y pelo color rosa pálido.

Ahora los machos. EL primero tenía pelo blanco, dientes de dragón y traía una camisa roja con chaqueta negra, unos pantalones del mismo color, también las deportivas, solo que estas tenían un par de detalles extra. El segundo era parecido a la segunda hembra, solo que el traje tenía más diseño de ninja y pelo azul que lo tenía igual que los puercoespines y una estrella en el hombro derecho. Finalmente el tercero traía un traje negro con rayas blancas y una calavera de un diseño medio raro (según las ponis) en el cuello y tenía el pelo negro con tres líneas blancas al lado derecho.

Al terminar de verlos, la primera en hablar fue Rarity- se ve que algunos no tienen sentido de la moda- dijo señalando al peliblanco y a las "gemelas", luego fija su mirada en el macho del pelo negro con rayas blancas- pero este se ve divino *w*-. En ese momento todas se pusieron el casco derecho en la cara, excepto Pinkie que reía como loca.

-¿Qué?, creo que tengo mi derecho de criticar los estilos de moda- replico Rarity poniendo su casco derecho en su pecho en señal de honor a la moda (por así decirlo).

-Chicas- intentaba decirles Fluttershy a las demás, pero no la escuchaban debido a una conversación que inicio de la nada (N/A: ok, lo admito, apesto un poquis en esto u_u).

-Solo espero que no sean como los chanchelings, queriendo reemplazarnos- decía Applejack mirando con un poco de desconfianza.

-Por favor AJ, dudo que lo sean, digo, espero que sean de los buenos, o mejor ¡fiesteros!- decía Pinkie imaginándose las fiestas que haría con ellos.

-Chicas,- no importaba cuanto lo intentara Fluttershy, no la escuchaban, así lo repitió un poco más fuerte (ya saben como es Fluttershy)- chicas, podrían escucharme un segundo por favor-.

-¡Miren, uno de ellos está despertando!- grito Rainbow señalando una de las camas.

-¿Qué qué?- preguntaron las demás mirando donde señalaba la pegaso azul.

En efecto, la peli ceniza estaba despertando, todas se alejaron un poco para dar espacio, Fluttershy se escondió detrás de Applejack mientras decía –Es lo que intentaba decirles u_u-, Rainbow y Pinkie trataban de aguantar la emoción que sentían en ese momento.

-Dios mío, Dios mío, Dios mío…- repetía una y otra vez Rainbow Dash mientras manejaba su hiperventilación (N/A: seria Dios mío u Oh my gosh, como uds. Quieran).

- Agh, ¿Qué paso?, ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntaba la peli ceniza levantándose un poco y colocando su mano izquierda en su cabeza, todavía tenía la vista un poco borrosa así que parpadeo para aclararla un poco, al poder ver claramente pudo divisar la las ponis, lo que hizo que pegara un pequeño brinco del asombro- Ok… esto tiene que ser una broma-.

-¡Por supuesto que no es una broma, si fuera una broma la habría planeado yo!- llego (como siempre) hablando Pinkie saltando hacia la humana.

-¡AH!- ese fue su grito al ver a la interactiva pony rosada.

Pinkie iba a decir algo más, pero Twilight uso un hechizo no solo para traer a Pinkie a donde estaban las demás ponis, sino que también para callarla.

-mmmhhhhhmhhh- Pinkie trataba de hablar pero le era inútil, por lo que se sentó un poco frustrada.

Ni las ponis ni la humana se decían nada, hasta que Fluttershy se le acerco, tímida, pero se le acerco.

-Umm, hola, me llamo Fluttershy ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto la pegaso amarilla acercándose.

-M-Maka, me llamo Maka- le respondió la humana un tanto asustada por las ponis.

-Tranquila, no te haremos daño-.

-Ok… voy a preguntar esto otra vez, ¿Qué paso? Y ¿Dónde estoy?-.

-Deja que yo hable Fluttershy- le dijo suavemente Twilight acercándose a Maka-, veras, en la mañana yo y mi amigo Spike te encontramos a ti y a tus amigos inconscientes en el bosque, así que los trajimos al hospital-.

-Eso explica porque me encuentro en un hospital rodeada de ponis, enserio explica bastante ¬¬- (N/A: si han visto Soul Eater sabrán el por qué de su actitud e_e).

-Bueno, ah, es verdad, olvide presentarme, me llamó Twilight Sparkle, la pegaso que conociste hace poco, como ya sabrás, se llama Fluttershy- al oír esto, Fluttershy se sonrojo y sonrió un poco- y ellas son mis demás amigas; Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity y el es mi ayudante Spike- termino de decir Twilight mostrándole a las demás ponis y al pequeño dragón.

*Maka POV*

No podía creerme la situación en la que me encontraba: estaba en un hospital, con mis amigos inconscientes, rodeada de ponis de colores y un dragón purpura que además saben hablar. En fin, lo único que hice fue suspirar y levantarme de la cama del hospital, sacándome la manguera de suero de mi brazo.

-Yo creo que no deberías hacerlo, podrías seguir mal, o peor ¡en peligro de muerte!, no espera, en peligro de ¡VOLVERTE UN ZOMBIE!- la Pony rosada o Pinkie Pie, como sea que le llamen, me hablaba demasiado rápido, a una velocidad que con suerte pude entenderle (N/A: Pinkie es tan pro que se libro del hechizo en seguida XD).

-Eso es ridículo-. No entendía absolutamente nada, lo único que quería ahora era volver a Death city.

*General POV* (N/A: ok, creo que se quedara en los POV general e_e, me falta creatividad, lo se)

-Vaya, parece que una despertó antes de lo previsto- el doctor había visto la pequeña conversación entre las Ponis y la humana.

-Bueno, gracias por la ayuda y todo pero… ¿Exactamente cuando me darán el alta?- Maka trataba de disimular el hecho de que solo quería volver a Death city, si se quedaba ahí mucho tiempo quizá perdería la cordura (N/A: ok no… XD).

-Bueno, no se mucho sobre humanos, pero creo que te podemos dar el alta ahora-. Dicho esto, Maka sonrió, el doctor le correspondió la sonrisa, no duro mucho ya que lo habían llamado- Bueno, tengo trabajo que hacer, nos vemos chicas-.

Cuando el doctor salió de la sala, por la ventana (la cual estaba abierta), entra una mariposa de color rosa, igual que la cutie mark de Fluttershy.

-¿Eh?- Maka se extraño al ver que la mariposa tenía un colmillo sobresaliente y dos cuernos, por lo que parpadeo un par de veces intentando hacer que sus ojos entendieran.

-Ah, hola Discord, tiempo sin verte-. Fluttershy sonrió al ver a su amigo, lo que gano otro "¿Eh?" de parte de Maka, la pegaso amarilla solo dejó que su amigo amante del caos se posara en la punta de su nariz, cuando pudo aterrizar, habló.

-Hola chicas, ah, veo que este es uno de esos humanos que dijiste Twilight-. Les dijo viendo a Maka de pies a cabeza, ella seguía un tanto confusa por lo que pasaba.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- Rainbow Dash se extraño y era verdad, era imposible que Discord supiera eso, pero bueno, ella aun no confiaba en Discord, al menos no del todo.

-Antes de llegar a Sugar Cube Corner, le envié una carta a la princesa Celestia explicándole la situación, seguramente le dijo a Discord que me avisara su respuesta… un segundo, si la princesa respondió la carta ¿por qué Spike no la recibió?- Twilight no entendía absolutamente nada, por lo que ella y sus amigas quedaron con cara de wtf y Spike se quedo mudo.

-¡¿Alguien quiere por favor explicarme qué demonios esta pasando?!- Grito Maka casi totalmente irritada.

-Tranquila ¿quieres?, bueno, sobre la respuesta a tu carta Twilight, la princesa Celestia quiere verte en la biblioteca en…- Discord fijo su vista en el reloj, luego continuo- dos minutos-.

-¿¡QUÉ?!- gritaron todas las ponis (incluso Fluttershy) al escuchar eso.

-¿Cómo no nos avisaste antes?, maldito dragonicus- le dijo Applejack mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada, amenazando con pisotearlo, Discord trago saliva, luego se calmo y siguió.

-La verdad no se qué les pasa a mis poderes, cuando quise venir para acá, quería convertirme en un águila para llegar más rápido, pero- suspiro- involuntariamente me convertí en mariposa. Bueno, creo que ahora tendremos que preocuparnos de llegar a la biblioteca rápido, ¿no creen?-.

-Cierto, bueno, creo que podría usar de nuevo el hechizo de tele transportación para llegar. Muy bien, júntense-. Twilight cerro sus ojos e hizo brillar su cuerno para iniciar el hechizo, el resto de las ponis, Discord y Maka la rodearon para ser tele transportados junto con ella.

-Después de esto, quiero que me expliquen todo, cada evento me confunde más.- dijo Maka en un suspiro antes de que todos fueran llevados hasta la biblioteca.

*Biblioteca de Twilight*

Hubo una pequeña explosión (N/A: minúscula por si preguntan e_e) dentro de la biblioteca, cuando termino la mini-explosión, Twilight cayó al piso totalmente exhausta. Sus amigas fueron a ayudarla.

-Twilight! ¿Estás bien calabacita?- le dijo Applejack mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Estoy… bien… solo que… nunca use ese hechizo… dos veces y… nunca pensé… que esto pasaría- Le respondió jadeante Twilight mientras intentaba pararse.

Cuando Twilight pudo mantenerse de pie, un destello de luz apareció en la biblioteca, haciendo que Maka se sintiera un millón de veces más confundida (N/A: creo que la matare de la confusión XD) a la vez que cubría su vista con su mano para no ser cegada- ¿Pero qué…?- dijo mientras trataba de ver mejor.

-Es ella- Le respondió Twilight con algo de calma (N/A: ya sabrán el por qué).

-¿Quién?-.

-La princesa Celestia-.

Wow, la verdad este cap. me costo más que el anterior, pero valió la pena, todo por ustedes XD y si preguntan ¿Cómo Pinkie se libro de el hechizo? (no se por qué presiento me lo preguntaran e_e) ni la autora lo sabe XD, bueno, ahora tratare de continuarlo todo lo posible ya que me llegaron las clases y bla bla , los veo el próximo capitulo de Soul Ponis :D.


End file.
